Captain Starre and Nelly Tracy
by The Red Crayon
Summary: When two friends voodoo spell goes wrong, they get caught up in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. Each with their own secret past, they have one hell of a adventure ahead of them, and Mr Sparrow, definately isn't helping. "And really bad eggs..."
1. Sleepovers, Dodgers and Pillow Fights

**Authors note: **

**The Idea for this story came from me watching waaayyy too much pirates of the Caribbean, and organising a pirates sleepover. So far all of my non-fanfiction friends (and some of my teachers) have read it. I hope you enjoy!**

Sleepovers, Dodgers and Pillow Fights

"Yay Pirates sleepover!"

I was sooo excited! I've been planning this for weeks, but with school and the 80's party being in the way I hadn't done it yet. We had been busy every other weekend and this was the only time we could do it.

The rules were you MUST come dress up as a pirate (or you can't come in) and make a convincing speech about being a pirate and have an awesome name. Also be able to stay awake through three Pirates of the Caribbean films plus bloopers, plus whatever youtube videos I had favourite on my account AND how many hours I could talk about Johnny Depp for (a VERY VERY long time apparently). The only problem was that Sophie was at a 'Civil partnership' and Poppy was on holiday camping so it was only going to be myself and Ellie. Good thing was she is as random as me so we would have a great time! Also she doesn't drink fizzy juice so I got two bottles of lemonade to myself! Yay! I love sugar; I tend to eat the packets of sugar that you get from a café, which isn't actually as weird as it sounds.

But anyway, back to what I was talking about. The sleepover. We were sat in the front room, eating. They was going to be a prize for best dressed but seeing as there was only 2 of us it seemed a bit pointless. So we shared the Johnny Depp biscuits (Jammy Dodgers). Ellie was eating the toffee ones (yuck!) but I stuck to the good old jammy ones.

"The toffee ones are best!" She had stated. I knew she was wrong so had to correct her straight away.

"Jammy rule the world!" I proclaimed puffing out my chest.

"Toffee!"

"Jammy!"

"Toffee!"

"Jammy!"

"TOFFFFFEEE!"

"JAMMMMMYYYYYYY!"

This went on for a while until I hit her with a pillow right in her face. She fell over backwards off the sofa. Her hair in disarray, her bandana now lop-sided. She didn't look happy.

Ellie's costume was awesome! She had black knee length boots, a white frilly shirt (I have no idea where she got it!), black skinny jeans, a dark green waist coat with gold buttons, a green bandana (scarf) an eye patch, a belt and a make shift sword (bamboo stick). She had 3 bracelets on, 2 rings and a gold necklace with black earrings that had dangly bits on them. She looked awesome! Especially as she had drawn a scar on her cheek, with what looked like eye liner, she had very black eye make-up making her green eyes stand out, her long-ish brown hair was as usual, down and slightly messy and the boots gave her a few centimetres (she's about 5"3'). When she came in I just said "Wow." Damn her for looking brilliant!

I had donned what I thought looked like a convincing pirate costume. Knee length red boots with a criss-cross pattern, a white shirt that rested on my shoulders which had big cuffs, thin black skinnies, a red skirt with white trim, a red scarf with a belt on top, a proper bandana that I made Nikki buy me for my birthday (which was as you probably guessed, red), a red hat with a black feather and I had a grey telescope that folded in on itself. Also a lot of assorted bracelets and rings along with my ying/yang necklace (which doesn't come off so I have been wearing it for about 4 months now) and my skull and cross bones necklace. I looked pretty damn awesome! My brownie, gingery hair was down but straight and I only had some red lipstick on and some blue eyeliner. I looked magnificent if I do say so myself. Ellie just looked at me and laughed.

"You really got into this didn't you Lilly?" She said laughing as I pouted. I will get her back, in the form of a pillow to her face. But later, right now I had a different event in mind.

"Well we can't all use the youth theatres stuff now can we? All I spent on this was about £4.00 on the hat and £2.50 on the skull necklace," I countered. "AND I don't have a job like you!"  
>Tahahahahaha that made her quiet. For once.<p>

I'm Lilly, by the way. Lilly Wemyss (pronounced "wEEms"). I'm obsessed with all things Johnny Depp and I'll admit I still watch kids programmes. But who could grow too old for Lilo and Stitch? It's a classic! I love the colour red and detest Kings of Leon and Bieber (eeeeuuuuwwwwww!) I was into my own thing. Too much so apparently. I want to be a journalist and I love taking pictures. Also they should make socks with pockets. Anywho, back to the story...

We went up to my newly decorated room (which was of course red and had posters of my favourite films in frames on the wall) and plonked down on my bed. I could hear Ellie humming softly to herself as she sat down next to me. A sure sign she was about to sing. Oh god. I recognised the song and braced myself. She was even doing the actions...

"_007 Britain's finest secret agent, with a licence to kill_

_Mixing business with girls and thrills..."_

I just had to join in, it was impulse, instinct! I reached over to my CD player and pressed play. Immediately it started playing.

"_I've seen you walk the screen_

_It's you that I adore_

_Since I was a girl_

_I wanted to be like Roger Moore_

_A girl in every port_

_Louis up my sleeve_

_The world is not enough for the both of us it seems."_

We had first learnt it in year 7 walking across the field (which took on average 7 ½ minutes to cross and we had to fill the time somehow) and had sung it to school every day for that year (and we still sing it occasionally now!)

_And I wish I was James Bond,_

_Just for the day!_

_Kissing all the boys,_

_Blow the bad chavs awayyy..."_

We just kept singing until it finished. Afterwards we were exhausted because of the actions. I was surprised we still remembered all of it. Wow we are strange!

"Anywho, shall we start with Mr Sparrow?" I asked looking at my mad friend.

"Yes, yes we should. I'm sure it must hurt you to be away from your precious Depp for too long! Has that scar healed yet?" she asked indicating to my arm.

"Unfortunately yes." I said frowning.

**FLASHBACK**

_**We were in maths doing something about circles. As usual me and Poppy were very very bored. And we had a pair of compasses. Everyone knows you should never give anything pointy to someone with an obsession. So while Miss was doing something (teaching I think) I started to scratch dear Johnny's initials into my arm. It took about 5 minutes and there was a very little amount of blood but alot of pain before I had a beautiful 'JD' scar on my left arm.  
><strong>_

Anywho, we sat down on my new bed and started to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. As soon as the opening credits rolled up I started to sing along with the tune. Ellie just rolled her eyes at me. We watched Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, "swash, swash, buckle buckle" for 3 hours then watched all the bloopers. Yummy Depp! We were, by then, in tears of laughter. Also very very tired.

Before the next film we needed something to do. So Ellie being a complete loon, had bought her dousing crystals and strange 'voo-doo magic' (as I call it) with her. She really is that weird! However, this was to become very interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter to be uploaded tomorrow! (Today: 12th July 2011)**


	2. Candles, Lemonade and Voodoo Spells

**Authors note: Yay second chapter as promised! Please review, I'm getting lonely!**

**Disclaimer: (Cos everyone seems to have one!) I do not own Johnny Depp or Pirates of the Caribbean (yet! Muhahahahahaha!) And if I did there would probably be waaaayy more Johnny Depp seens (most probably topless!) Wow now I sound creepy!**

**Anywho,,, enjoy!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Red Crayon**

Candles, Lemonade and Voodoo Spells

"Pass me those candles and where is your lighter?" Ellie asked bustling round my room. She was always doing crazy things. One time at a fair, she was tarot and crystal reading people. It was rather amusing. Some very strange people went to try it though. Apparently, I'm going to marry someone who has a green beard…

She found my stash of candles in my top drawer. Next to my secret stash of lighters. (I only use them in power cuts, birthdays or when I'm bored.) Never play with lighters kids! (Matches are obviously fine, KIDDING!)

"Do you want red, blue, green, orange or the small blue one?" I asked pulling them out of the box they were concealed in.

"How the hell have you got all of these? You are only 15!" She asked incredulously.

"Now is not the time!" I said smirking. I like leaving people in suspense, (it was one of my many talents), also lying and word searches. We found the packets of salt I had pilfered from KFC and laid the candles out in a star shape. She then proceeded to open the packets and sprinkled the salt on my clean (ish) red carpet.

"You better clean this up or I will go ninja on your ass!" I said glaring menacingly at her.

She just looked at me and smothered me with a pillow. (Where were we getting all these pillows from?)

Ellie fumbled with the catch on the lighter. I knew I would soon need to step in.

"Lilly can you light these please? You know what happened last time I tried!" She said passing them to me.

Hahahahaha how could anyone ever forget? Least of all Rebecca…

**FLASHBACK**

_**We were in science about to use Bunsen burners and usually Mrs Morgan lets me light the first one. However, I was busy putting on her lab coat and posing for photos (as you do). Ellie was attempting to light a Bunsen and kept breaking the matches. When she finally got one lit she panicked and dropped it. Unfortunately Rebecca was stood next to her, and not wearing an apron. (Bad Rebecca, remember SAFETY FIRST!). Well you can guess what happened next… Now Rebecca stays away from Ellie during science, and most other lessons.**_

So anyway, I started to light the candles while Ellie started chanting. I think it's all the pillows to the face that makes her crazy. Poor soul. I needed lemonade. All this craziness was making me dizzy.

"Yolho, Ichabod, Popo-sy, Deppuss, Islandy…"

She was really freaking me out. And I don't get freaked out easily! To calm my nerves I drank some lemonade. Yum sugar!

"Quick call on the spirits!" Ellie whispered breathily. She was really losing it.

"Vodka, whiskey, Jack Daniels, rum!" I said sarcastically, Ellie slapped me. Great. She was supposedly the nice one.

"We call upon the powers of the gods!" she called. "Come forth and accept our offerings! We are your humble servants!"

Now she was really, REALLY losing it. Like more than normally. Quite scarily so. Honestly I didn't believe in it but she was making it dramatic and convincing. Silly Ellie. Less sugar for her next time I think.

"Say the words!" She chanted. I just looked at her.

"No." I said crossing my arms. I was in dire need of looking at Johnny Depp. She wasn't helping my condition.

"Say it!" She said poking me in the ear. I hate it when people do that!

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Do it or I will jab you in the ear everyday for a month and I won't let you talk about your dear 'Mr Depp'!" She threatened.

THE FIEND!

"I hate you." I said glaring at her. She just smiled scarily. Very scarily I might add. Like a cross between Cheshire cat and Ashcroft. Oh god.

"Venus, goddess of love" I muttered. I wanted to beat her up by this point. Also I wanted to watch the next pirate film, but she wouldn't let me. She had hid the remote somewhere...

"Poseidon, god of the sea!" Ellie said closing her eyes and spreading out her hands, palms up. She was taking this very seriously.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom!"

"Dionysus, god of wine." Ellie carried on. I swear she was making this up as she went along. Because, if I haven't already mentioned, she is a complete loon, a hoot, a crazy. And she was always going on about Star Wars and Thunderbirds. I would soon need to beat it out of her, it's the only way.

"Apollo, god of music!" I said imitating a harp. (I'm not sure why, but I have had a lot of lemonade though.)

"Isis, goddess of protection! Protect our wandering spirits!" She added.

"CALYPSO!" Me and Ellie shouted together no longer caring whom we woke up. I wondered how long it would be till my parents came in shouting for us shouting (yeah they would do that) and seeing the candles lit. They probably wouldn't approve of me having lighters, and I don't even smoke! (Because it's nasty!). But they didn't come. In fact everything went completely silent. We couldn't even hear the snoring in the next room. "Shit." I thought.

The candles flickered and went out. Strange other worldly noises could be heard. I turned to Ellie shocked as the last of the light faded from the room. I could hear her whimpering slightly. I was just...sorta...I dunno. Kinda scared? But then again, the climax was awesome!

Suddenly we were thrown forward and my whole body lurched. I could feel myself being stretched, flattened and generally flummoxed in the complete darkness. My senses were heightened and I knew Ellie was no longer next to me. Strangely I wasn't worried. Almost as if, subconsciously, I had expected something mysterious like this to happen. Wow I was weird!

Without much more thought I came crashing down onto hard, cold ground. I shut my eyes tight and let my other senses take over. The smells, the noise, the air; it all seemed so different, yet so familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Hope you enjoyed it! And yes,, please review! **


	3. Beds, Dreams and an Alley

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it took soo long! I've had a whole 6 weeks off school so I was making the most of it! :P but now I'm back baby! I have done some Ellie POV to mix it up a bit :P Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, however I do own Lilly and I wish I completely owned Ellie! (I will soon) :P The story is mine.**

_**Thanks to:**_** Merelyn Cross, Abigail Tracy, Evangeline Crystal, ****Sophie Mcdoodlepants, djgirl911, NutshellSparrow and Sam!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who subscribed/added me! It makes writing really worthwhile! :P**

**Keep on writing!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Red Crayon**

P.S. I will now send responses to reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Beds, Dreams and an Alley<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Ellie's POV**_

I woke up in a strangely soft bed with the covers at the level of my waist and a blanket pulled up to my chin. I was slightly confounded with where I was. However, I was really comfy and warm. The sheets smelled different than usual, the usual being lavender and rose. Lilly must have put the blanket on me, she's sweet like that, or she didn't want it and had thrown it on me. Either way, I snuggled back down into the warm covers. By sense of judgement and the sun streaming through my eyelids, it was early morning. I was feeling muzzy and fuzzy so I just went back to sleep...

I woke up a few hours later being less dazed than before. I could feel the softness of the bed underneath me. I never knew a camp bed could feel soo comfy! Anyways...strangely I could taste salt in the air. Almost as if we were by the sea. The closest beach to us is 50 minutes drive away so I was a little freaked out. But then again Lilly does have A LOT of different smelling candles in her room; I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was sea salt. Although she does have one that supposedly smells of feet...

I was starting to get bored with all this sleeping, even if I was content. I half expected Lilly to violently shake me awake. (If she did, then I'd do what I usually do when she does this, poke her in the ear until she said sorry.) Instead I tried to listen out for her breathing to give any sign that she was awake. I still had not opened my eyes, partly due to the fact that I was relaxed but also due to they were sticky from sleep. Lilly should be waking up soon. She hates to sleep in when she could be staring at Johnny Depp.

The weird thing about Lilly's room, apart from everything being red, was that is messed up my mind slightly every time I slept over. It's very small and not a lot of air gets in and she has A LOT of stuff which makes it difficult to get to sleep. Uusually I have freaky dreams or see things. It so happens that last night I did have a really weird only difference from my normal (strange) dreams that it felt _real _like it actually happened. I couldn't shake that feeling...

_**I was being tossed and turned in complete darkness, all the while hearing Lilly call out my name urgently. I was then transported to a white space where millions of little particles attached to my skin, forcing their way through my body to my brain. Flashes of images were then displayed in my mind causing me to stumble and fall. **_

_**FLASH**_

_**A young girl with long blonde hair dancing in a red dress, in a fancy room, while people around clapped and smiled brightly.**_

_**FLASH**_

_**A pretty girl about the age of 7, with medium length, decorated hair reading a book about pirates. Sat next to her, a girl with freckles and curled brown hair that was put up neatly, reading over her shoulder.**_

_**FLASH**_

_**A boy watching the same three girls getting into a coach. He was watching the curly brown haired girl in particular. A man in a brown curly wig was laughing with the girls. **_

_**FLASH**_

_Next the images changed to small memories._

_**FLASH**_

_**The three girls sat up in bed as a maid read them a story. The girls started to giggle when the freckled brown haired started singing a pirate song and the maid tried to make them sleep.**_

_**FLASH**_

_**The brown haired girls crying silently as the man in the brown wig told them that the blonde girl was lost and they had no way of finding her. Both girls' eyes were red and blotchy. The man was in the same state.**_

_**FLASH**_

"_**STOP IT!" I had cried out trying to get away. Still I was bombarded with these images. Desperate I curled up into a ball and let it take over. It carried on faster and faster, until...they finally stopped. I stayed shaking and started to watch the tears stream slowly from my eyes.**_

Thinking about the dream again made me remember it worse. I would have to get up soon. Lilly always makes me better after a dream like this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>_

_Suddenly we were thrown forward and my whole body lurched. I could feel myself being stretched, flattened and generally flummoxed in the complete darkness. My senses were heightened and without much more thought I came crashing down onto hard, cold ground. I shut my eyes tight and let my other senses take over. The smells, the noise, the air; it all seemed so different, yet so familiar..._

"What the hell!" was all I could think desperately, as I lay there in an alleyway. It was dim and smelly, where I was dutifully dumped on the floor by the darkness. It kind of smelled of an unwashed person who had spent all day exercising, drinking and smoking. My head hurt from the fall and my eyes were fuzzy and my hearing muffled. Then it started raining slightly. So, damp and wet I sat up slowly, opening my eyes. The sight that came before me was breathtakingly different than what I had expected. The sun was shining bleakly through the ever present rain clouds, the palm trees surrounding the area were being blown strongly by the wind. The inhabitants of the land were rushing past trying to gain some cover from the rain, and the mud was getting even deeper and stickier as the pressure from their running feet pounded the earth.

In the dark alley a palm tree was bending in the wind and a huge pool of water slipped off the large leaf right onto my exposed head and went down my shirt.

"Great. Just great." I said out loud and bit back a curse. Rain was usually good; it meant the world was getting healthy, but today I was not in the mood. Getting up I turned to look down the alley shaking my head to get rid of the water that was dripping abundantly from my hair. Trying to think of the best game plan I spun in a circle studying the alley. On the right I could see more trees and bushes going toward a jungle type scene. There would be little shelter there. Turning the other way, I could see a row of shops a little way down and some taverns. I started to walk towards them and with the motion I noticed a strand of wet blonde hair falling into my face. Strange...I had brownie/gingery hair that went black when it was wet...unless...no...oh my god...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>_

I opened my eyes for the first time that morning, surveyed my surroundings and screamed. And just kept on screaming. Louder and louder each time. I don't EVER scream, nevertheless, I couldn't seem to stop. The screams seemed to almost echo through the halls and all through the house I seemed to be in. It was not Lilly's. It was certainly not mine. Nor was it anyone else's I knew. Oh fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: So yeah, the next chapter! I hope you liked it and pretty please review! Also check out Evangeline Crystal's "****The Secret: REVISED EDITION" it's amazing!**


	4. Taverns, Spit and Gordon Tracy

**Authors Note:**** Yeah sorry again for taking soo damn long! But I do unfortunately have a life and must fulfil my needs and greet expectations set of me. Haha, yeah right!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own POTC, but I really wish I could have been in the films! I would have been awesum!**

_**Thanks to:**_**Merelyn Cross, Abigail Tracy, Evangeline Crystal, Sophie Mcdoodlepants, djgirl911, NutshellSparrow, Sam, M, LORI and Jessica Elfen!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who subscribed/added me! It makes writing really worthwhile! :P**

**Keep on writing!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Red Crayon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in the story...<strong>_

**Trying to think of the best game plan I spun in a circle studying the alley. On the right I could see more trees and bushes going toward a jungle type scene. There would be little shelter there. Turning the other way, I could see a row of shops a little way down and some taverns. I started to walk towards them and with the motion I noticed a strand of wet blonde hair falling into my face. Strange...I had brownie/gingery hair that went black when it was wet...unless...no...oh my god...**

__**Taverns, Spit and Gordon Tracy**

_**Lilly's POV**_

I stood there motionless staring at the small strand of hair slicked against my brow. A small droplet of water travelled down the strand and trickled coldly down my exposed top. I narrowed my eyes squinting at the colour. I was surprisingly composed for being in such a strange place with completely different hair. I can't say it wasn't an improvement but I was still shocked. With an air of good judgement I concluded...I AM IN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!

With different hair.

However, judging by the smoothness of the strand, I had great hair in this world. This must mean I am, altogether, better looking, and most likely going to be joining Mr Sparrow in all his endeavours.

Hopefully.

But being female, I am eager to look my best; so, glancing down at my attire, I made sure I wasn't dressed strangely to the climate. I was, surprisingly, still wearing my pirate garb from the sleepover, but it looked more authentic. I lifted up the corner of the lapel and sniffed. PHHWRR it _was _definitely authentic. It stank!

"Great! I get to walk round Port Royal stinking of unwashed men, smoke and ale. Then, meet my hero! Still. Smelling. Bad." I grumbled openly to myself.

As today wasn't getting much better, I pondered on the weathers outcome. I thought weather in the Caribbean would be more...Caribbean-ny...Not raining and windy. Although it makes more sense that ships would dock here.

Well standing here was evidently doing nothing, so (putting on my brave face), I carried on striding forward after my drawn out pause. I strolled along to the end of the alleyway. I looked more closely at each tavern to decide which would be the best. All of them seemed down trod and broken. One of them even had a shutter hanging off the broken window. The other, my choice destination, was a crumbling wooden structure, with a spacious front porch and two small murky windows which let in no light. The door was made from some kind of green or mouldy wood and was shut snugly against the door frame. The roof was made from slates of wood and was a horrible brown colour with various patches of disrepair and bird faeces.

Lovely.

So, hoping no-one would see me, I ran towards it. Skidding slightly in the mud, as I jumped lightly onto the raised porch, I turned around to survey all who might have noticed me sprinting. Seeing no-one, I quickly opened the door to the shabby tavern labelled, 'God's Cutlass'.

Little did I know what was in store for me, on this fine Caribbean day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>_

"Ok. OKAY! I just need to calm down!" I told myself repeatedly. I took in my surroundings. The room was large with 3 huge Georgian windows, two on the wall to my left, and one on the wall behind the bed, of which, was in the corner of the room, in sight of the door. A dresser covered the wall in-between the two windows and a dark wood wardrobe was adjacent the door.

I surveyed the room once again, hoping that it had changed ever so slightly.

It hadn't.

I definitely was confused! But I needed to get to grips with everything. I stood up from the bed and got into my thinking stance, by standing at the foot of the bed on my tiptoes with my hands on my hips.

"What would Gordon Tracy do?" I asked myself closing my eyes lightly.

Well, the obvious answer would be, he would crack a load of pointless jokes about anything, and then probably swim away from wherever he is, or use Thunderbird 4.

Problems: I wasn't funny. I don't know where I am, therefore, I can't swim away and finally, I do not own Thunderbird 4 and need to stop telling people otherwise.

So...plan B! I sing my way out!

Phantom of the Opera don't fail me now!

"Think of meeee, think of me fooonnndddllllyyy!" I trill.

I stop as I realise what I'm doing.

Plonking myself down on the bed I sighed. This was not going well. I was back at the start position. Completely lost as to what to do with myself.

So, instead, I looked down at my attire. I was clothed in a frilly pink nightgown with roses embroidered up the side and I was wearing long stockings with ribbons coming off the tops. This was helping nothing, but judging by the strange clothes, I was in about the 1600's. Also someone must have dressed me. I shuddered at the thought. But, as I recalled my dream, I couldn't help but think it was somehow linked to where I was.

My thinking pose wouldn't help me now so I walked to the window and stared out.

The place looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Lucky me to get stuck here, I could be in prison for all I know. Why, oh why did I do that stupid spell?

Speaking of stupid, where the hell was Lilly? Surely she was sent here too! Unless the spell only applied to me! Now I was stuck here. But Lilly was also doing the spell, so even though she didn't initiate it, she might be here too! Maybe if I keep looking out the window I might see her...

All I could see was a town, with a market, filled with people selling all sorts of goods, the docks with many huge ships, the sun, a few mountains and a small jungle. People dotted around the landscape and a hubbub of voices reached my ears.

I stared intently out of the window for some time, noticing a bug on the other side. Leaning back, I caught the light at the right angle and looked my reflection. I didn't look like me, I had changed. I screamed again. Loud.

However, this time I was heard.

Hurried footsteps rushed outside my door as I scrambled for the bed, tripping on the rug and over my feet as I did so. Launching myself at the bed I slid under the covers as the door slowly opened to reveal...

No. That's not possible.

Totally awesome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>_

As the door slammed behind me I couldn't help but wonder why I had chosen this tavern. The interior really needed a new design but the array of tables and the long bar counter made the whole tavern experience enhanced.

The pile of used hay in the corner really made it real.

The chandelier type candelabra hung low from the ceiling, sporting many lit candles with the wax dripping off the sides. Many more candle holders were fixed around the room casting an ominous glow round the dark room. The inhabitants of the tavern were all gangly men who seemed to dislike taking baths and had a problem with staring. To not raise suspicion, I swaggered in like I owned the place and glared at several men to keep up my persona and stop people from approaching me.

Of the five shabby booths in total, I walked towards a seemingly empty booth at the back of the room and sat down on the hard, wooden, circular bench and placed an elbow on the rickety table.

The table wobbled slightly.

So while I was wobbling it to-and-fro, I failed to notice a lone figure sway up to the seat across from me. Thoroughly satisfied with the wobbles, I glanced up and let a small yelp. For none other than the famous Tia Dalma sat across from me, bearing a huge grin that brandished many decaying black teeth and one silver. Dressed as usual, she seemed to grin even wider, than I ever thought possible, at my confused face. We sat there in silence surveying each other. I leaned forward to speak but she held up one finger to silence me, grinning all the way. It was like talking to Cheshire Cat!

"Ye do nut know what ye must seek, bat what you seek ye do nut need." She explained cryptically in her Jamaican accent.

My confused look just became more erratic as her words made little sense, although, she did make me smile.

"The first you must seek is what not known, den tings will become clearer to you my de-ar."

Considering this, I asked my first burning question, and the most obvious.

"Why am I here?"

Tia Dalma grinned once again and leaned back on the bench surveying me with her mournful brown eyes, filled with mischief.

"Dat is a quest-yan you mast ansa yourself."

God she sounded like Dumbledore! Doesn't ever give a straight answer. I went for an easier question.

"Alright then, where is Ellie?"

"She is wid the people of ya passt."

"My past? The Islanders?" I enquired quizzically. I was probably wrong, but I needed answers.

Tia laughed a short bark before reaching out for my fisted hand. Not quite realising what she was doing, I pulled back slightly, to be pulled even further across the table. Glancing up at me, she opened my palm and spat on it. Grasping my hand firmly she started to chant some forgotten magic.

Doing something this strange at this time of day and in a random tavern was a gamble as anyone could see us. I stopped focusing on the mad Jamaican to survey the tavern once again.

It was empty.

Apart from a three strange goats in the corner, a crossbow on the wall and an hour glass on a lone table, it was completely empty. No tankards of beer, no bottles of rum, no humans. It was eerily quiet.

I turned my head back round to see Tia shaking slightly. Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light that seemed to be erupting from our entwined hands. The light grew till the whole room was filled with it. Our hands were getting hotter, and as I stared at them, they emitted several soft wires of energy of all different shapes and colours, circling around our palms. My face lit up from the glow as the Great Tia Dalma carried on with her magic. Her hair turning wild as it was lifted by an unknown force and her face frowning in concentration.

As quickly as it had happened, it stopped.

The light retracted back into our hands. I stared at Tia as she continued to shake and mutter.

Her eyes were closed. When she opened them...

I saw everything.

Words failed me as images, sounds, smells, dialogue and all manner of memories returned to me.

_A young blonde girl holding the hand of a boy as they floated around on the sea atop a wooden board. Crying. _

_The girl, meeting two brunette children for the first time, with nervous smiles._

_The blonde girl sat with a brunette boy of 9, sharing stories they remembered of their parents. The boy was dressed as a blacksmith in miniature attire._

_The same boy watched three girls get into a coach. Noticing him, the blonde girl gave a hearty wave to her brother._

Tia was sending me these for a reason, focussing on the blonde girl in particular.

_A man in a rough cloak put his dirty hand over the mouth of the girl. She struggled as he stole her from a gathering._

_The girl being thrown in a brig as men laughed cruelly at her. She huddled alone in the cold cell._

_Being set free by another group of men, before being offered a place on their vessel._

_The girl, as a teen, on deck wearing a hat with a feather, knee boots, jerkin, poet's shirt and trousers, bellowing orders as crew scuttled around._

_Now, as an adult, the same girl arriving in Port Royal, under the cover of night, skilfully hiding in an old house. In the morning, she makes her way to an alley._

An alley? It was the same alley I had been in. The girl also had the same blue eyes as...

Me.

It was me. I was...

A pirate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-The Red Crayon-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Sound came back to the room as the inhabitants struck up hearty conversation. Tia Dalma just looked at me. My face showed the features of a person in shock but recognition. Tia Dalma let go of my hands as my mind made quick recollection.

The girl was me, this was my life. I was not the Lilly Wemyss I had come to known. I was not the Lilly Wemyss, Ellie had come to known.

I was_ the_ Captain Eleanor Starre. Feared female pirate of the sea. The first ever woman to join the awe inspiring, pirates code.

I knew then what I had to do.

Grinning cheekily to the fantastic Tia Dalma, I got up, shook her hand and left the tavern with a new certainty.

I had to find Ellie. To explain everything to her and find out what she recalled. Thanks to my new found childhood memories, I knew exactly where to find my dear, old friend. Known by the name of...

Miss Nelly Tracey. Ward to the distinguished, Governor Weatherby Swann.

I knew exactly where to find her.

Glancing back once more to the door of the tavern, I giggled giddily before pushing forward through the wind and the rain.

This was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Yeah. So...Yeah. That was chapter 4. The actual story content came out as 2,333 words. Not sure how that's relevant, but oh well!**

**Just remember: KEEP ON WRITING!**


	5. Wall Climbing, Maids and Melon

**Authors Note:**** This was quite amusing to write, not for any particular reason, it just was. I don't see why you care because you probably just want to get on with the story. But how many of you actually read this? In reality, they are actually completely pointless. As is the templates people make. Like mine. I made this template which I use for all chapters. Which is pointless. And now you're just reading the ramblings of a crazy writer. Are you reading this? None of its important apart from the fact I have no idea how long a mile is. I can guess, but I'm probably wrong. Also the NESW compass points are most probably wrong. I was banking on it being looking at the Island as you come off the docks. Does where you live have docks? I have docks. They aren't near me as such, but still not too far away. About 3 miles. Probably.**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I actually need one? 'Cos it's kinda obvious I don't own it. I really don't need one. Do I?**

_**Thanks to:**_**Merelyn Cross, Abigail Tracy, Evangeline Crystal, Sophie Mcdoodlepants, djgirl911, NutshellSparrow, Sam, M, LORI, Jessica Elfen, Faith and****Lights-are-Rare!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who subscribed/added me. I will make you proud! :')**

**Keep on writing!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Red Crayon**

* * *

><p><strong>Wall Climbing, Maids and Melon<strong>

_**Eleanor's POV**_

Exiting "God's Cutlass", I swiftly stalked forward back to the alley. Judging by the big trees behind the tavern, I was on the left side of the island, about a mile from the docks. I was also by the forest that held lions and tigers and beavers...apparently...

However, that way would never aid me as I was about four miles west of the governor's mansion. Going east would not help. I also had no means of hiding. Being in pirates clothing (and clearly a woman) I could be stopped at any point. So before I went wandering off to find Nelly; I had to find a way of hiding my clothes. Or walk around naked.

Sure, that would help.

Would be funny though.

Heh-heh.

Instead, I gazed up the sloping hill to a washing line suspended from someone's house to a tree a little further off. The house looked well kept for being surrounded by dismal taverns. It was single story with a dark thatched roof and white washed walls. The garden was brimming with daisies and daffodils and was quite pretty. But that didn't interest me.

The thing that did interest me most was the long black coat tied to the washing line. I'm not sure why they house occupants had hung out their washing in the rain but I suppose the wind countered it. Either way, I was grateful. Jumping the small fence I walked to the line and took off the pegs. Throwing the cloak over me, I pulled the draw strings and put the hood up. Having a slight guilty conscience, I left two shillings, from the purse in my boot, under the line. A poor family shouldn't lose out for another's own gain. Rich people I would have just taken it and probably cut the line, for my own amusement.

I need to find Nelly. Really, really needed to! I had fulfilled my first objective of securing a cloaking device, but now I had to remember my route. All I could see were trees, taverns and about three alleyways all leading east. Sighing, I chose the second alley and began walking. The cloak swishing round me the entire time as each boot step left a muddy imprint in the ground. Reaching the end of the long alley, I cut across the road and began walking up the big hill. I hate hills.

I realised how bored I was after all this walking so started humming pirate songs. I liked the song so much that I began singing quietly to myself.

_Upon one summers morning,_

_I carefully did stray,_

_Down the walls of Wapping,_

_Where I met a sailor gay._

_Conversing with a young lass,_

_Who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying "William when you go I fear,_

_You'll ne'er return again"._

_My heart is pierced by cupid,_

_I distain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can consol me,_

_But my 'Jolly Sailor Bold'._

My song lasted for the four miles, (as I always walk really quickly) till I came in sight of the massive wrought iron gate of the mansion. I stood for a while before moving swiftly to the right, out of sight of any passers-by or mansion staff/tenants. Still humming, I attempted to come up with a plan...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>_

_Previously  
><em>_I stared intently out of the window for some time, noticing a bug on the other side. Leaning back, I caught the light at the right angle and looked my reflection. I didn't look like me, I had changed. I screamed again. Loud. However, this time I was heard. Hurried footsteps rushed outside my door as I scrambled for the bed, tripping on the rug and over my feet as I did so. Launching myself at the bed I slid under the covers as the door slowly opened to reveal...No. That's not possible.  
>Totally awesome.<em>

A man of about 56 entered the room. He wore a wig and probably some other stuff but I didn't really care. He just looked at me bewildered as I grinned mischievously up from the covers. Realising that I had to be proper around him, I sat up and rubbed my head (I had hit it against the wall as I slid for the bed).

"Good morning sir!" I chirped brightly, at the white wigged man. My voice sounded lighter, posher. Yuck. But still he just looked at me again. I must not be acting right. How do the posh act?

"Err, are you alright Nelly? I heard screaming and a bang!" he said looking concerned. Wrinkles lining his face ever so slightly, I smiled at him and tried to look posh. After all, I was in the same room as a governor. It was, indeedy, Governor Weatherby Swann. The dude from my dream, and from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, that I had just watched, maybe a few hours earlier. Actually, that doesn't really make any sense...

And where the hell was Lilly! Surely she would be here, why not next to me? And why did I look and sound different? What was wrong?

I mulled this over ignoring him for a while. This seemed to be normal behaviour for me, as he shook his head smiling and walked out. Shortly after, two maids came bouncing in.

"Good morning miss. Are you ready to awaken?" One asked smiling at me, kinda scarily.

"Do you want us to pick out your clothes again, miss?" The second asked.

"Or do you want to do it?"

"Do you want to wear green, red, orange, yellow, blue, purple..."

They kept on firing questions at me until my face became more worried. Surely they would leave me alone. Maybe if I ignored them for long enough! I don't remember any characters in Pirates of the Caribbean to be this annoying.

Instead of reacting, I did my thinking pose under the covers then got up out of bed. My longer, nicer, brown hair swirled around my shoulders as the night dress fell to my ankles. The first one started smiling again. They both wore aprons and had their brown hair neatly in a bun, with a maids cap on their heads. Basically, they looked like general maids.

The smiling was infectious, so I started grinning too. Taking this as a good sign, they took both of my hands to the wardrobe in the corner and opened it.

Gowns of all colours and patterns bunched out and a neat row of shoes were across the bottom shelf. My mouth opened. The maids were now looking at me strangely. Shutting my mouth, I retracted my hands from theirs and gestured towards the fabrics. They took this as a good sign and selected a dress for me. It was light yellow in the middle with a yellow outside with yellow bows on the side. It had dark yellow trim and a yellow top with frilly sleeves. It was poufy but they seemed to think that was right so I stayed out of it.

They then sat me down at my dressing table and did my hair. They put it up into a simple-ish style. It was wavy and pinned up at the back. Nothing too fancy. While they did this, a servant came in with a tray that held; bread, melon, bananas, strawberry cake, a teacup, with saucer, and a pot of tea along with other breakfastie things. I dived straight in for the melon and munched on it whilst they talked about fashion.

Soon I was apparently ready so they left me in my room to wait. I went to look out of the window finishing up the last bit of melon. I looked to the right at the flower wall climbing thinghy, like you seen in romance films that the male lead climbs up to the window with, and saw a small figure with blonde hair climbing up it. They had a dagger in one hand, which they used to scale the wall, and their knuckles were turning white as they gripped the wooden frame. I watched them as they continued to climb. It was really quite amusing. The figure turned directly towards me and I froze. They had exactly the same colour eyes as Lilly; they were the same shape as well. Seeing me, they winked and smirked gesturing to the window. I knew then it was Lilly, she always winks at people.

Grinning, I rushed to the window to let my dear, (strange new looking), friend into my borrowed room. Hopefully she had the answers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eleanor's POV<strong>_

I stewed over my plan for a while, biting my lip. It was risky and dangerous and if I was caught I would be hanged. But that wasn't what worried me. What worried me most was whether Nelly was actually in there, or if I was wasting my limited time. I_ had _to explain things to her before she did something irrational or stupid. Or both.

I found the small gap in the brick wall that ran alongside the mansion. It was behind the big tree, with the many birds nests. Squeezing through the gap, I found myself face to face with...a big leafy plant. It smacked me in the face as I attempted to walk through it, so I went round. I followed the line of plants till I was underneath Nelly's window, give or take. I came to the wooden framework, where many flowers and vines climbed up, and narrowed my eyes at the brickwork. Reaching down to my boot, I pulled out my dagger. It was beautiful, with a flower/tribal/fiery type design down the centre of the sharp dagger. The hilt was made from gold and had my emblem; a star with an arrow through it, etched into the handle. My initials, E.S., were on the very top of the handle, written in swirly letters. I pushed the point of it into the gaps in the brickwork to test how strong it was.

Satisfied, I took off the long cloak I was still wearing and began my ascent. It was slow work, putting my foot on the wood and stabbing the dagger into a gap, but eventually I got the rhythm. My knuckles had turned white thanks to my killer grip, and my face was gaining colour because of the exertion. I glanced up to see the window getting nearer. Sensing someone's gaze, I looked again and saw Nelly. She looked different from being just Ellie and was staring at me. Realising she probably wouldn't recognise me; I winked at her and gestured toward the window. Smirking as she caught my wink, I waited gripping very tightly to the frame, as Nelly opened the window. I swung my legs round, and complicatedly, I got myself through the window.

Standing up, I replaced the dagger to my boot and looked at Nelly. We looked at each other. And stared taking in each others look. I had not seen her new look since we were both 7 in this world, so seeing her as an adult of 18, I couldn't believe it. She had long-ish, soft, brown hair pinned up in a fashionable way, a bright yellow dress (oh dear god what was she wearing!), and was taller than me ever so slightly. Her green eyes were as bright as ever and she was no longer the awkward looking teenager from our other memories. I couldn't help grinning. She was too.

We then both burst out laughing and embraced each other, bouncing giddily. Realising the noise we were making I clamped my hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened but I put a finger up to my mouth and she understood. Retracting my hand, I asked her the burning question.

"So what do you know?"

She looked kinda disappointed by my question, but, being a pirate, I wasn't into asking sympathetic questions when they weren't necessarily needed.

"All I know is, we are in Pirates of the Caribbean, but it doesn't seem to follow the first movie and Elizabeth's dad seems to know me. I wanna know why!" She looked at me meaningfully like I was holding back information. Which is true. I was.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." I said tapping my chin thoughtfully, I knew this would irritate her.

"LILLY!" she shouted into my ear. I jumped! Damn her!

"NO NEED TO SHOUT!" I answered loudly back. "Have any strange visions or thoughts, or even dreams?"

She instantly started jabbering, the way she does when she's talking about Dynamo or Thunderbirds. I clasped my hand over her mouth again.

Taking it off, she started slowly. "I had a dream that there were three girls, and they are friends but one was taken. They all like pirates and the governor is the ward of two of them. The third being Elizabeth Swann, his own daughter. Someone called Nelly Tracey is his sister's daughter and she has brown hair and green eyes. The last one is blonde and called Eleanor Starre. She was the one that was taken. The other two are now older and posh and they are still friends. Nelly is funny and likes to be near the sea. She enjoys playing piano and drawing. She seems nice. But I do not know what this means!"

I just looked at her whilst waiting for her to realise what she was saying. Three...two...one...

"OMG IS THAT US!"

Finally!

"All that you saw is the reality, my dear friend." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You and I are good friends in this world as we are in the other. You are Nelly Tracey and I am Eleanor Starre. I _was _taken but now I am here to help. We must follow the course of the story. Tia Dalma said to. And don't you always say to always trust a gypsy?" I smirked as she looked shocked. This was going well!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nelly's POV<strong>_

WTH!

Actually...it did make sense...

All the strangeness, all the new people, it was all true!

**THIS WAS AWESOME!**

Eleanor looked at me quietly, still with her hand on my shoulder. I was known to be a bit strange in this world, so I bent my head and licked her hand.

"EUUUGGGGHHHHHWWWWHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She shrieked! Clearly disgusted with me, she wiped her soggy hand on my windows curtains, leaving a gooey smudge on them. My memories and posh-ness kicked in. I then remembered what I was to be doing that day.

"Um...Eleanor...I'm kinda going out today to town with Uncle Weatherby and Elizabeth. It probably wouldn't be safe to have you with us, so you may stay here." I said kindly, awaiting her reaction.

She looked around my clean room and then gawked at my soft bed. Grinning, she made her way over to it and took off her muddy boots as she plopped herself onto the bed. Lying down with her hands behind her head, she sat up slightly and smiled at me.

"I think I'll manage!" she said.

For the next few minutes, I explained where the clothes were (she said it was kinda obvious), allowed her to read my books, habit my bathroom and generally use my room. I had a servant, (whilst hiding Eleanor from view) bring me up a lot of food. And I mean, A LOT! Trays of fruits, sweets, cakes, meat, bread, wine and melon. She just stared at it then hugged me tightly. Being a pirate, she clearly had not had enough to eat. Apparently, we were completely different to ourselves in the other world, so all the jammy dodgers (toffee are best!) she had eaten, were not there now.

I left the room to go on our outing, and heard her laugh merrily at everything. I think she'll be alright somehow. She had kept hidden for 11 years so I don't believe she would get caught. Meanwhile, I was going to a state lunch at the fort headquarters. Oh joy. Eleanor has it lucky!

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Hahahahah that was intresting! I kept it long but it was soooo tempting to chapter split. I realise my story is taking a while to actually get into the Pirates of the Caribbean story,b ut when it does, it shall be AWESUM! (Hopefully!) Anywhom... hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!  
>Story Content Word Count: 2,673 Total Words: 2953<strong>


End file.
